Animal
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: SONGFICT! “Apapun..”, bisik Kakashi, “Kalau untuk mendapatkannya aku harus menjual jiwaku kepada setan, aku akan melakukannya.. Apapun..” KAKAIRU HARD YAOI! Warning inside, and please, read carefully before you read it. Thanks.


**Warning : **An angsty songfict. Sebenernya, bikin ini karena nemu potongan2 doujinshi yang sampe sekarang saya nggak nemu ceritanya kayak apa. Jadi cuma nemu adegan Kakashi bunuh diri, Iruka di-rape temennya, Iruka ditancepin kunai ama Kakashi, jadinya saya malah penasaran pengen nemu doujinnya! T.T Akhirnya, terinspirasi dari potongan2 doujinshi yang nemu di youtube itulah, saya bikin satu cerita superdark ini. **HARD YAOI, MAYBE PWP, MATURE CONTENT, SEX SCENE, RAPE, LEMON**. Sangat-sangat tidak dianjurkan untuk yang belum cukup umur. Syarat join ffn itu harus lebih dari 13 tahun, kan? Sudah tahu apa isi M-rated?

Resiko tanggung sendiri. _I've warned you._

-

_**Animal**_

_a songfict __inspired by doujinshis _

_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

_Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace_

-

"Aku mengerti.", kata Kakashi menyerah, "Baiklah, aku memang tidak sebanding dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai guru dan tangan kanan Godaime."

Iruka menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Maafkan aku, Kakashi-sensei. La.. Lain kali kalau aku bebas.. Mungkin aku bisa menerima tawaranmu."

"Aku akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba, Iruka-sensei.", kata Kakashi sambil keluar dari ruang akademi. Terus berjalan keluar gedung tersebut dan berdiri di bawah pohon rindang. Kakashi menarik nafas sebelum memukul keras-keras batang pohon tersebut, "Sampai kapan kau akan menghindariku, Iruka..", desisnya.

"Ditolak lagi?"

Kakashi menoleh dan mendengus, "Asuma.."

"Sulit sekali mendapatkannya, ya?", ujar Asuma sambil menyalakan rokoknya. Kakashi mengatur laju nafasnya. Empat kali, empat kali berturut-turut Iruka menolak ajakannya dengan alasan klasik yang sama.

"Apapun..", bisik Kakashi, "Kalau untuk mendapatkannya aku harus menjual jiwaku kepada setan, aku akan melakukannya.. Apapun.."

Seharusnya, Asuma menyadari kejanggalan dari kata-kata itu.

_/I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried/_

"Kau menolak ajakan Kakashi?", bisik Kurenai pada Iruka setelah Kakashi keluar dari ruangan chuunin. Iruka mengangguk.

"Aku tak bisa..", desis Iruka, "Aku tidak bisa memenuhi undangan minumnya.", ia langsung menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan dokumen.

Kurenai mengerenyitkan dahi, "Iruka, aku tidak mengerti denganmu. Ini sudah keempat kalinya kau menolak ajakannya untuk keluar berdua. Bisa-bisa dia salah paham tentang perasaanmu padanya, lho."

Tangan Iruka yang tadinya lincah mendadak membatu. Sinar matanya sedikit meredup saat bertemu pandang dengan Kurenai, "Aku tidak masalah kalau kami pergi beramai-ramai dengan Asuma, Gai, Yamato atau yang lain. Tapi kalau berdua..", Iruka menggeleng, "Aku rasa aku belum siap untuk itu."

"Iruka..", Kurenai menatapnya gemas.

"Aku takut, Kurenai..", kata Iruka lemah, "Aku takut, di saat aku berdua dengannya, aku tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya."

_/But I'm caged inside/_

_/Somebody, get me through this nighmare/_

"Kau tahu, dia tidak tahan alkohol.", ujar jounin berambut pirang itu kepada rekan sesama jouninnya, "Aku pernah minum bersama dia, dan saat mabuk..", tak dilanjutkan omongan itu, namun senyumnya menyiratkan kelicikan.

"Begitu?", rekannya, jounin berambut hitam panjang mengangguk, "Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang akan berlaku seperti itu.."

Si pirang tertawa, "Di akademi, dia boleh saja menjadi guru teladan. Kau harus tahu, kalau saat mabuk dia sangat mudah diperlakukan bagaimanapun.", ujarnya, "Sayang, waktu itu aku bersama Kakashi, Asuma dan Gai."

"Jadi kau tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk menyentuh lumba-lumba itu?", si rambut panjang agaknya mulai mengerti, "Menarik sekali. Aku sudah cukup lama memperhatikan dia. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita ajak dia minum?"

"Aku tidak mau kalau hanya _sekedar_ minum.", tandas si pirang.

Mendengarnya, rekannya yang berambut hitam mengangguk dan tertawa kecil, "Kita nikmati tubuhnya berdua."

_/I can't control myself/_

"Tentu saja.", jounin bernama Kai itu tertawa keras, "Dia tidak akan melawan, lagipula chuunin itu lemah. Bukan tandingan dua jounin seperti kita."

Ucapan itu disambut dengan anggukan antusias Ryuu, jounin berambut hitam panjang, "Licik juga kau. Tapi kuakui, rencana ini sangat menarik. Kapan lagi kita bisa tidur dengan lumba-lumba akademi itu."

Kai tertawa, "Sudah hampir waktunya. Ayo kita jemput dia di ruangan chuunin.", ujarnya. Ryuu mengangguk cepat dan menyusul rekannya menuju gedung akademi. Baru beberapa langkah, mereka sudah dihadang seorang jounin lainnya.

"Kakashi?"

Jounin berambut silver itu menatap mereka dengan sebelah mata terbakar amarah, "Jangan harap kalian bisa menemui Iruka."

Ryuu dan Kai membelalakkan mata kaget, "Kau.."

Kakashi mengeluarkan sebilah kunai dan mempermainkannya, "Niat busuk kalian lebih dari cukup bagiku..", dengan satu gerakan cepat, Kakashi menyerang dua rekannya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai dua jounin malang itu bersimbah darah. Tak ada teriakan, rontaan, bahkan perlawanan. Kakashi berhasil merobek pembuluh darah di leher Ryuu dan Kai dan membuat mereka tewas seketika.

_/So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become/_

"Kakashi-sensei?", sapa pria itu dengan ramahnya, "Sendirian saja?"

Jounin berambut silver itu mengangguk, "Buru-buru sekali, Iruka-sensei..", jawabnya sambil tetap menatap ke bawah, "Apa kau ada janji?"

"Begitulah. Aku ada janji minum dengan Ryuu dan Kai.", jawab Iruka sambil tetap tersenyum lebar, "Kau bisa ikut kalau kau mau, Kakashi-sensei."

"Tidak..", jawab Kakashi. Sekelibat, bayangan dua jounin itu muncul di benak Kakashi. Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang dan pria dengan rambut hitam panjang, yang tak lain adalah rekan kerjanya sesama jounin, "Tidak perlu."

Iruka mengerenyitkan dahi, menyadari ada keanehan pada jounin di hadapannya itu, "Ada apa, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi tersenyum pahit di balik maskernya, "Aku tak bisa minum bersama orang-orang seperti mereka.", pria itu menjauh dari Iruka, "Lagipula, sekarang mereka sudah tidak bisa minum lagi."

_/Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody, help me tame this animal/_

Iruka melihat pemandangan di hadapannya dengan tatapan ngeri. Wajahnya sama sekali tak bisa berekspresi. Perlahan, lututnya yang lemas terhempas di tanah. Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas.

"Mereka kehilangan terlalu banyak darah.", katanya pada Shizune, "Kita terlambat.", Tsunade menutup wajahnya dengan ekspresi menyesal.

Shizune menghapus air matanya, "Kita harus membawa mereka ke rumah sakit. Sesegera mungkin, siapkan upacara pemakaman...", katanya pada beberapa shinobi yang ada di sana. Tsunade mendekati Iruka yang terlihat masih terpukul.

"Kudengar, kau ada janji dengan mereka, Iruka?", tanya Tsunade pelan.

Iruka mengangguk lemah. Tsunade mengangguk, "Lalu, apa kira-kira kau tahu siapa yang melakukan ini? Dilihat dari luka-luka mereka, pastilah pembunuhnya seorang jounin juga—bukan.", Tsunade menggeleng, "Aku yakin pelakunya memiliki keahlian selevel dengan ANBU."

_/I can't escape myself_

_So many times I've lied/_

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengetahui apa-apa, Iruka?", tanya Tsunade pelan.

Iruka menggeleng, "Mereka.. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, atau mereka pergi kemana setelah mereka mengajakku minum."

"Tidak ada yang mencurigakan?", tanya Tsunade lagi, "Kira-kira, kau tahu tidak siapa yang menyimpan dendam pada mereka?"

"Aku tidak menemukan sesuatu yang jangg—", Iruka sedikit membulatkan matanya saat mengingat hal itu. Bayangan di kepalanya membentuk satu sosok jounin dengan rambut keperakan yang ditemuinya tak jauh dari mayat kedua rekannya. Iruka menahan nafas saat teringat kata-kata terakhir Kakashi sebelum mereka berpisah.

_Lagipula, sekarang mereka sudah tidak bisa minum lagi__._

Setelah itu, Iruka melihat Kakashi tertawa seperti orang gila dan menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan Iruka. Iruka ingat, setelah itu ia berjalan beberapa meter dan menemukan dua rekannya sudah berlumuran darah. Tsunade yang menyadari perubahan air muka Iruka kembali bertanya.

"Apa kau ingat sesuatu?"

Iruka memandang Tsunade dengan tatapan kosong, "Tidak, Tsunade-sama.", ucapnya sambil menggeleng, "Aku tidak sedang mengingat apapun.."

'... karena aku tidak mau mengingatnya.'

_/But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare/_

Iruka membuka jaket chuuninnya dan menggantungkannya di lemari. Ia juga melepas ikat rambutnya, membiarkan rambut sebahunya tergerai bebas. Dibatalkan niatnya untuk menyelesaikan laporan dan beranjak ke ranjangnya. Perasaannya sedang mual seperti diaduk-aduk. Bayangan tubuh tak bernyawa kedua sahabatnya dan tawa mengerikan Kakashi kembali muncul dan membuatnya vertigo mendadak.

"Tidak mungkin..", desisnya sambil mengatupkan tangannya, "Tidak mungkin Kakashi-sensei melakukan hal seperti itu pada rekan kerjanya sendiri.."

"Apa yang tidak mungkin.."

Iruka terkejut bukan main dan menoleh ke arah jendela kamarnya. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak ketika menemukan Kakashi yang sudah masuk ke kamarnya. Pria berambut coklat itu berdiri dan menatap siaga pada jounin itu.

"Kau..", bibir Iruka bergetar, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi mentap Iruka dingin, "Menyelesaikan semuanya, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka menelan ludah, 'Apa dia akan membunuhku juga?'

_/I can't control myself/_

"Argh!", Iruka menjerit saat punggungnya menghantam tumpukan kotak kayu besar itu. Lemparan Kakashi ternyata sangat keras, membuat punggungnya nyeri dan tangannya kebas. Iruka menyadari posisinya sedang dalam keadaan berbahaya. Ini adalah bekas gudang penyimpanan beras yang terpencil dan sangat jauh dari pusat desa. Kalau ia mati di sini, akan memakan waktu sangat lama sampai mayatnya ditemukan. Jangan-jangan ia akan membusuk sampai gudang ini runtuh.

Kakashi mendekati Iruka dengan tatapan merendahkan, "Aku tak menyangka, kau setidak berharga itu, Iruka-sensei.", ucap Kakashi sambil berlutut di depan Iruka yang masih tersungkur, "Kau mau saja menerima ajakan minum pria seperti mereka."

"Aku tidak mengerti..", desis Iruka, "Apa salah mereka.."

Kakashi tertawa mengejek, "Kalau kau mau tahu, kau hampir menjadi korban perkosaan mereka, Iruka-sensei.", kata Kakashi penuh penekanan.

Iruka membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Tubuhnya bergetar makin hebat dan bibirnya hampir tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Kau bohong.."

_/So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become/_

Kakashi meraih dagu Iruka dan menghadapkan paksa wajah Iruka kepadanya. Jounin itu melepaskan pelindung kepalanya sehingga kedua bola mata mereka bertemu pandang. Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Berhenti berakting suci, Iruka-sensei.", ujar Kakashi tajam, "Jangan-jangan kau sudah tahu kalau kau akan dibawa ke atas ranjang?", Kakashi tertawa mengejek, "Ternyata seleramu seperti itu, aku tak menyangka kau sebegini murahannya."

PLAK!

Kakashi terkejut saat menerima tamparan keras itu di pipinya. Dengan tatapan tak percaya, ia menatap Iruka yang kini melemparkan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Kata-katamu sudah keterlaluan..", suara Iruka kini bergetar. Air matanya menggenang di kedua bola matanya, "Cabut ucapanmu, atau aku akan.."

"Akan?", Kakashi menggeleng, "Kau tahu kau tak bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari sini, Iruka-sensei.", ucap Kakashi, "Sebelum kau mendapatkan pelajaranmu."

Iruka baru hendak melawan ketika Kakashi menahan pergelangan tangan Iruka dan menancapkan sebilah kunai di telapak tangan pria itu. Menembus dan menancap di kotak kayu di belakang Iruka.

"ARGH!!!"

_/Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody, help me tame this animal/_

Iruka kembali berteriak ketika kunai kedua berhasil mengunci telapak tangan kirinya di kotak kayu tersebut. Darah segar berwarna merah gelap mengalir dari kedua telapak tangan Iruka dengan bebasnya. Kakashi membuka penutup wajahnya dan menjilat darah tersebut perlahan.

"Kalau kau terus berontak, tanganmu bisa benar-benar sobek, Iruka-sensei.", ucap Kakashi dingin, "Lebih baik kau diam."

"LEPASKAN AKU!!!", teriak Iruka, masih berusaha melepaskan diri.

BUGH!

Iruka tak sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya, tiba-tiba ia merasa pipinya sangat sakit. Lidahnya juga merasakan cairan asin mengalir. Otaknya menerima laporan bahwa pipinya sedang memerah karena pukulan yang cukup keras barusan mendarat di sana. Iruka menyadari, kalau Kakashi baru saja memukul keras pipi kirinya dengan punggung tangan yang berbalut sarung tangan berplat besi itu.

Iruka menggeleng, "Kau.. Kenapa.."

"Kenapa, heh?", Kakashi tertawa mengejek. Dengan satu gerakan tangannya, Kakashi merobek kaos hitam Iruka. Tak dihiraukannya jeritan Iruka ketika kain itu sudah tidak berada di sana. Meninggalkan Iruka dalam keadaan telanjang dada. Pria berambut coklat itu membuang muka ketika Kakashi membelai pipinya. Lalu belaian itu turun ke lehernya, kemudian tulang selangkanya, tengkuk dan dadanya, "Tubuhmu itu berdosa, Iruka-sensei. Tubuh yang membuat semua orang mengincarmu."

_/__Somebody, wake me from this nightmare _

_I can't control myself//_

Iruka menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan desahan maupun teriakan ketika tangan Kakashi sedang menggerayangi tubuh bagian atasnya. Bibir itu sedang mencium tengkuknya dan lidah itu sedang menjilati lekukan telinganya, bagaikan rongga mulut yang sedang haus dan meminta lebih. Mata Iruka mulai dibasahi air hangat, otaknya tidak merasakan kenikmatan apapun.

'Aku sedang bermimpi buruk..', Iruka berteriak tertahan ketika lidah Kakashi turun dan menggigiti bagian tersensitif di dadanya, 'Bangunkan aku—seseorang!'

Iruka merasa darah dari telapak tangannya mengalir makin banyak karena rontaannya. Namun sama sekali tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk keluar dari keadaan ini. Kakashi masih mengunci tubuhnya, kedua tangan kekar itu masih menyentuhnya dengan penuh gairah. Iruka menengadahkan kepalanya, ia tahu Kakashi tidak sekedar meninggalkan bekas merah di lehernya.

"Mendesahlah, Iruka-sensei..", Kakashi menjilat sedikit darah yang keluar dari bekas gigitannya di leher Iruka, "Mana suaramu yang menggairahkan itu?"

Pria itu menatap kosong pada kegelapan.

'Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu, Kakashi-sensei..', Iruka memejamkan matanya dan membiakan air matanya jatuh, 'Kenapa semua harus seperti ini?'

_/__ Somebody, wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell /_

Kakashi terus dan terus membelai dada dan perut polos itu tanpa jeda. Dan kini, tangan kanannya siap menanggalkan celana panjang itu.

"Semoga aku orang pertama yang melakukan ini padamu, Iruka-sensei.", ucap Kakashi sambil menarik turun celana Iruka.

"Tidak—kumohon, hentikan!", teriak Iruka takut.

Kakashi menggeleng, "Kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa katamu?"

Jounin itu mencengkram leher Iruka dengan tangan kirinya sementara sebelah tangannya merobek kasar kain celana itu. Tanpa ampun, ia dengan cepat menyingkirkan seluruh kain sampai tak sehelai benang pun menghalangi penampakan tubuh Iruka. Kakashi menarik nafas ketika melihat Iruka dalam keadaan polos—keindahan yang tak pernah bisa disentuhnya dengan cara baik-baik.

"Dengan ini kau menggoda pria-pria di akademi, heh?", Kakashi mendengus pelan, "Tak heran banyak yang tertarik padamu."

Kakashi tak mendengar lagi pembelaan dari Iruka. Ia seakan ingin menulikan kedua telinganya dan tetap mengikuti dorongan instingnya untuk bercinta—walau dengan pemaksaan sekalipun. Kakashi melonggarkan cekikannya dan membuka jaket jouninnya. Disusul dengan membuka kaosnya, sarung tangannya dan melonggarkan sedikit celana panjangnya. Didekatinya tubuh telanjang Iruka yang kini bergetar hebat, lalu ia memosisikan diri di atas Iruka.

'Maafkan aku yang kehilangan kendali, Iruka-sensei..', Kakashi merendahkan tubuhnya dan menjilati bagian paling sensitif Iruka dengan penuh nafsu, '...bagiku, kau adalah yang terpenting. Tak bisakah kau mengerti?'

_/__So what if you can see the darkest of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I've become /_

Iruka menjerit ketika Kakashi memasukkan seluruh bagian dari dirinya ke dalam mulutnya, "Tidak—TIDAK!!! Lepaskan aku—ngghhh.."

Kakashi tidak menjawab, dan melanjutkan aksinya pada Iruka. Dinikmatinya desahan dan jeritan pria dalam kuasanya itu. Sebelah tangan Kakashi beraksi di bokong Iruka dan mempersiapkan bagian itu untuk dinikmati selanjutnya. Jounin itu menjauhkan mulutnya dari Iruka dan membersihkan bibirnya. Ditatapnya Iruka yang kini berkeringat dan terengah-engah dengan pandangan puas.

"Kau banyak mengeluarkan desahan, Iruka-sensei.", ucap Kakashi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Iruka, "Akui saja kalau kau juga menikmatinya."

Iruka membuang muka, "Kenapa harus aku.. Kenapa..", bisiknya lirih.

Kakashi diam agak lama.

"Aku benci melihat senyuman menggodamu kau lempar-lemparkan pada pria lain.", ujar Kakashi, "Kau selalu menerima ajakan jounin-jounin keparat lain untuk minum.. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun kau menoleh padaku.", Kakashi tertawa, "Kau pikir kau bisa mencampakkanku, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka tersentak. Ditolehkan kepalanya, dan menatap Kakashi dengan mata yang terus menjatuhkan air, "Itu pendapatmu tentang aku?"

_/__Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody, help me tame this animal I have become /_

"Terlambat untuk mengganti paradigmaku tentang kau, pelacur..", desis Kakashi, "Mulai sekarang, akau kubuat kau melihat hanya aku saja."

Iruka seakan kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia sudah kehilangan tenaga, keringat dan darah sehingga terlalu lelah untuk melawan. Tak ada lagi rontaan dan perlawanan. Air mata itu kering sudah. Iruka hanya diam ketika jemari Kakashi mulai membelai dan meraba dengan liar bagian belakang dirinya. Ketika Kakashi mengangkat pinggulnya. Ketika Kakashi memisahkan kedua kakinya. Ketika Kakashi membelai dan mejilati bagian dalam pahanya.

Iruka hanya diam dan memandang pada kehampaan.

"Kau siap, bukan?", ujar Kakashi selagi memosisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin, "Ingatlah—aku tak akan berhenti sampai aku merasa puas."

Dan Iruka menutup kedua matanya, 'Kenapa..', berpasrah ketika Kakashi menyatukan diri secara paksa dengannya, '...padahal, aku mencintaimu.'

"ARGHHH!!!"

Iruka menggunakan tenaga terakhirnya untuk berteriak memilukan ketika ia merasakan cairan yang hangat mengalir di dalam dirinya. Kakashi mendesah berat penuh kepuasan saat ia berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia tertawa menyadari Iruka sudah tergolek tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya.

"Kau kelelahan, Iruka-sensei?", Kakashi merasa bibirnya bergetar saat mengatakan hal itu, "Tak bisakah kau mengimbangiku?"

Kakashi kembali tertawa. Namun perlahan, air mata turun dari kedua bola mata abu-abu gelap itu. Kepuasan itu hanya pada tubuhnya yang kehausan akan Iruka. Namun hatinya tidak. Otaknya tidak. Kakashi meraung keras dan terus menangis saat menghadapi Iruka yang pingsan karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan tenaga.

'Tak bisakah kau.. Menjinakkan binatang ini?'

_/Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal/_

Kakashi memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan dan memakainya kembali. Perasaannya sudah sedikit tenang dah emosinya sudah kembali stabil. Ia mengusap pipi Iruka yang masih tersungkur tak sadarkan diri.

'Aku terlalu mencintaimu, Iruka-sensei.', batin Kakashi sambil tersenyum pahit, 'Terlalu berlebihan sampai aku kehilangan akal sehat. Sampai aku berubah menjadi binatang. Sampai aku tidak mengenali diriku sendiri.'

Jounin itu mencabut kunai yang masih bersarang di telapak tangan Iruka dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Dibaringkannya Iruka dengan posisi telentang dan menyelimuti tubuh itu dengan robekan pakaian yang tadi berserakan. Melihat Iruka dalam keadaan seperti itu, Kakashi memejamkan matanya. Ada penyesalan yang terlalu dalam di hatinya, namun semua sudah terlambat. Tak ada yang bisa menjinakkan binatang dalam dirinya, bahkan seorang Iruka.

"Kalau dibiakan, bisa-bisa..", Kakashi tertawa kecil. Diraihnya kunai yang tergeletak dengan lumuran darah yang mulai mengering. Kakashi menatap kunai itu dan menekankan di kulit lehernya, "Binatang yang tidak bisa dijinakkan, lebih baik disembelih..", ucapnya pahit, 'Sayonara, Iruka-sensei.'

Dan Kakashi merasakan kedamaian ketika ia merobek pembuluh lehernya sendiri. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika darah segar berwara merah pekat menyembur liar dari luka menganga di lehernya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, secepat kunai yang terjatuh berdenting. Secepat tubuh besar yang jatuh menghempas lantai. Darah itu mengalir bebas, membasahi kain-kain yang menyelimuti tubuh Iruka. Kakashi menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dalam keheningan malam.

"Nghh..."

Iruka sadar.

_/The animal I have become/_

_**-Fin-**_

Karena ini fanfiction obsesi, vulgar pula, nggak begitu berharap akan review sih. Semoga nggak ada yang mati mimisan sehabis baca cerita nggak bermoral ini. Kalo ada yang tau doujinshi yang ada kemiripan ama fanfict ini, tolong kasih tau saya yang penasaran abis ini. Oh iya.. Ada yang pengen nampol Kakashi?

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung.


End file.
